Was ist mit Mama?
by Amerna
Summary: Richard, ältester Sohn von Elizabeth und Darcy, macht sich Sorgen um seine Mutter. Was ist los mit ihr? Die Angst lässt ihn mitten in der Nacht etwas komplett wahnwitziges anstellen. Short and silly.


_Das ist sehr stark von „Anne in Ingleside" dem letzten Band der Anne-Reihe von Lucy M. Montgomery inspiriert._

Richard John Darcy lag im Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Das lag nicht etwa daran, dass er in einem fremden Bett lag – nein, er hatte ja schon öfter bei Tante Jane übernachtet – oder dass sein kleiner Bruder George, der neben ihm friedlich schlief, laut hörbar atmete, nein, Richard John Darcy machte sich Sorgen, sehr große Sorgen.

Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her, aber der Schlaft wollte einfach nicht kommen, er musste sich eingestehen, dass er Angst hatte, Angst um seine geliebte Mutter.

Ging es ihr denn wirklich so schlecht? Was, wenn er nach Hause kam und sie war nicht mehr da? Niemand hatte etwas über die Länge des Aufenthalts bei den Bingleys gesagt...

Richard fürchtete, dass sein Mutter an einer tödlichen Krankheit erkrankt war, was hatten die beiden Dienstmädchen, die er zufällig bei einem seiner Streifzüge belauscht hatte, gesagt.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um die Mistress", hatte die erste gesagt. „Es ist wirklich gefährlich. Der Master hat extra einen Arzt aus London kommen lassen."

„Eine meiner Schwägerinnen ist dabei gestorben", hatte die zweite hinzugefügt. „Sie hatte aber noch keine Kinder."

Mehr hatte Richard nicht verstehen können. „Unsinn!", hatte er sich eingeredet, aber ganz hatte er das Gespräch nicht verdrängen können.

Seine Mama war in letzter Zeit immer stiller geworden, sie war so oft müde gewesen und hatte weniger mit ihm und seinen Geschwistern gespielt. Bei seinem 6ten Geburtstag vor zwei Wochen war es ihr gar nicht gut gegangen – er hatte es genau bemerkt, obwohl sie sich sehr bemüht hatte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, um ihm seinen großen Tag nicht zu verderben.

Die Dienstmädchen redeten ja immer viel, aber es steckte auch immer Wahrheit in ihrem Getratsche. Sie hatten von einer anderen Frau gesprochen, die gestorben war. Woran war sie gestorben? Hatte man denn gar nichts dagegen tun können? Ach ja, der Arzt aus London... Was hatte Mama denn? Woran litt sie?

Er erinnerte sich weiter zurück. Vor etwa einem halben Jahr, im Winter, da war ihr doch immer so schlecht gewesen, vor allem morgens. Damals hatte Richard sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht, es war doch Winter gewesen, da wurden die Leute schnell krank, Mama hatte sich bestimmt etwas eingefangen, er selbst hatte ja auch Husten und Halsschmerzen gehabt.

Hatte es da schon angefangen? Aber sie war doch wieder richtig gesund geworden: Und danach ging es ihr doch wieder richtig gut – richtig glücklich waren sie und Papa gewesen, wohl, weil sie sich wieder bestens und schnell erholt hatte.

So hatte er damals gedacht, aber jetzt sah er das ganze in einem ganz anderen Licht. Und diese „Gesund-Phase" hatte so lange auch nicht angehalten. Danach war es merklich mit ihr Bergab gegangen, er erinnerte sich, dass Mama schon lange nicht mehr richtig mit ihnen herum getobt hatte, und sie hatte so oft Kopfschmerzen gehabt. Sie hatte unnatürlich unter der Sommerhitze gelitten.

Lag Mama ehrlich im Sterben? Würde sie auch das gleiche Schicksal ereilen sie diese andere Frau?

Heute Morgen waren sie plötzlich zu den Bingleys geschickt worden, ganz ohne Vorankündigung. Eigentlich freute er sich immer, seine Cousins und Cousinen zu sehen, aber diese Hektik. Und Mama hatte sich gar nicht von ihnen verabschiedet. Stand es so schlecht um sie? Hatte man ihn und seine Geschwister weg geschickt, um ihnen die traurigen Szenen zu ersparen? Damit sie Mamas Tod nicht mitbekamen? Um sie noch ein wenig vor der Wirklichkeit zu schützen?

Richard schaute neidisch auf seinen kleinen Bruder, der nach dem Toben draußen seelenruhig schlief. Diesem war nicht aufgefallen, dass Tante Jane gefehlt hatte, nur Richard hatte mit bekommen, wie sie zu Onkel Charles gesagt hatte, sie mache sich jetzt auf den Weg nach Pemberley, aber sie werde den Kindern nichts sagen, „um sie nicht zu beunruhigen."

Diese Erinnerung gab ihm den letzten Anstoß, er richtete sich kerzengerade im Bett auf. Jetzt war er felsenfest davon überzeugt, ja, es stand schlecht um seine Mutter und ihre Schwester war zu ihr geeilt, um Abschied zu nehmen.

Das wollte er auch, wenn er sich schon verlor, dann wollte er sie doch wenigstens noch einmal sehen. Er war doch schon ein großer Junge, er würde das aushalten. Er wollte doch noch einmal in ihre glänzenden Augen schauen.

In seinem Kopf bildete sich ein verzweifelter Entschluss. Er stand auf, zog sich an. Auf leisen Sohlen verließ er sein Zimmer.

Das Haus war nicht mehr erleuchtet, obwohl es, wie Richard schätzte, höchstens 21.30 Uhr sein konnte. Am Ende des Korridors dran noch Licht aus einer Spalte – Onkel Charles war wohl in der Bibliothek.

Richard schloss die Tür auf und trat nach draußen. Er musste sich überwinden, die Treppe hinunter zu gehen, aber er dachte an seine Mutter und das überzeugte ihn. Gott sei Dank war es Mitte Juli und nicht kalt draußen und die Dämmerung hatte noch nicht lange eingesetzt.

Tapfer marschierte Richard drauf los, er wusste, dass Pemberley nicht weit war und die Gedanken an seine Mutter trieben ihn an.

Um ihn herum wurde es dunkler, aber es war ja fast Vollmond, sodass es nicht ganz so Furcht erregend war.

Einmal erschrak er fürchterlich, als neben ihm plötzlich ein Vogel auf flatterte und zuerst musste er sich überwinden, den Wald zu betreten, aber er dachte an seine Mama, die er vielleicht nicht mehr lebend wieder sehen würde und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er war doch schon ein großer Junge!

Unermüdlich lief er durch die Nacht, die Welt um ihn herum war still – so still, dachte er, könnte es vielleicht auch bald zu Hause sein, wenn Mamas fröhliches Lachen nicht mehr gehört werden könnte. Unwillkürlich fröstelte er. Seine Mama, wer würde dann seine Schrammen verarzten und pusten, wer würde ihn trösten, wer würde die ganzen Geschichten erzählen, ihm jeden Abend einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben?

Er dachte an sein junges Leben zurück, ohne seine Mutter war es unvorstellbar. Er kämpfte mit den Tränen, als endlich – nach einer Ewigkeit – Pemberley in Sicht kam. Die letzten Meter rannte er, aus Angst, zu spät zu kommen. Die Treppe hinauf, er hämmerte wie verrückt an die Tür, eine großer Teil des Hauses war erleuchtet, so spät in der Nacht.

Sein Vater selbst öffnete die Tür. Richard lief auf ihn zu und schlang seine Arme um dessen Beine. Jetzt konnte er die Tränen doch nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Ach Papa", schluchzte er laut. „Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Wie geht es Mama, ist es so schlimm? Ich hab solche Angst. Oh Papa."

Er ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Alle seine kindlichen Ängste brauchen aus ihm hervor.

Darcy war mehr als nur perplex, als sich plötzlich ein in Tränen aufgelöster 6-jähriger an seine Beine klammerte. Er hatte ihn ruhig schlafend bei den Bingleys gewähnt und nicht damit gerechnet, dass er nachts nach 2 Uhr an die Tür trommeln und von seiner Angst um Elizabeth stammeln würde.

Langsam löste er den Jungen von seinen Beinen und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Beruhigend auf ihn einredend trug er ihn in die Bibliothek und setzte ihn auf seinen Schoß.

Nachdem Richard sich beruhigt hatte, erzählte er seinem Vater alles. Von dem, was er mitbekommen hatte und was er sich daraus zusammengereimt hatte. Wie er aus Angst um seine Mutter von den Bingleys davongelaufen war, um sie noch einmal zu sehen, fest überzeugt, dass es bald zu spät sein würde. Mit den Worten „wo ist Mama denn jetzt? Wie geht es ihr? Sei ehrlich Papa" schloss er seine Erzählung.

Darcy tat sein bestes, um seien ältesten zu beruhigen, ohne dabei zu viel zu verraten. „Mama geht es gut", versicherte er. „Sie ist oben, Tante Jane und der Doktor sind bei ihr. Du musst dir gar keine Sorgen machen. Tante Jane ruft uns gleich und dann können wir zu ihr gehen, du wirst schon sehen, alles wird bestens."

Gleichzeitig versuchte er auch, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Obwohl er die ganze Prozedur schon zum vierten Mal durchmachte, war er immer noch nervös und besorgt um seine Frau. Diesmal war es noch war anderes – es waren ja Zwillinge unterwegs.

Die beiden redeten miteinander und Darcy tat sein bestes, Richard (und auch sich selbst) abzulenken.

Als Jane 3 Stunden später die Bibliothek betrat, lagen Vater und Sohn schlafend zusammen auf der Couch.

Vorsichtig weckte sie die beiden, sie fragte nicht, was Richard hier tat, das würde sie schon noch erfahren. Es gab jetzt wichtigeres.

Als Darcy sie fragend anblickte, lächelte sie und sagte: „Zwei Mädchen. Los, hoch mit euch beiden."

Darcy nahm Richard an die Hand und rannte mit ihm so schnell es ging die Treppe hinauf zu Elizabeth' Zimmer. Fast wäre er einfach in das Zimmer gestürzt. Vor der Tür hielt er jedoch an, schenkte Richard ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, klopfte an und trat ein.

Elizabeth saß auf ihrem Bett und sah erschöpft, aber glücklich aus. In ihren Armen hielt sie zwei Neugeborene. Als sie sah, dass Richard mit ihrem Mann das Zimmer betrat, wollte sie sofort Fragen stellen, Darcy aber stoppte sie mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln und formte mit dem Mund das Wort „Später".

Richard starrte fasziniert auf die beiden Babys in den Armen seiner Mutter. Das also war der Grund gewesen... Mama ging es gut und er hatte zwei neue Geschwisterchen! Das war wundervoll!

Langsam ging er mit seinem Vater auf das Bett zu, um sie sich näher anzusehen. Wie klein sie waren!  
„Das sind Alexandra Rose und Elinor Anne", stellte sie die beiden neuen Erdenbürger vor.

Sie reichte Darcy das erste Baby, der es verzückt in seine Arme nahm. Dann wandte sie sich an Richard: „Möchtest du Elinor nehmen?", fragte sie.

„Darf ich? Kann ich denn auch nichts kaputt machen?", fragte er ängstlich. „Sie sehen so klein aus."

„Nein", sagte Elizabeth sanft. „Hier." Sie zeigte ihm, wie er das kleine Mädchen halten musste. Richard nahm es in seine Arme und schaukelte es hin und her. Die Kleine gähnte.

Elizabeth musste schmunzeln, als sie den großen und den kleinen Darcy, der seinem Vater so ähnlich sah, mit jeweils einem Baby im Arm an ihrem Bett stehen sah.

Schließlich überkam aber auch Richard die Müdigkeit und Elizabeth schickte ihn ins Bett. Als Richard auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer war, dachte er an seine beiden kleinen Schwestern. Alles andere, die Angst, der Marsch durch die Nacht, die Tränen, war vergessen. Es hatte sich einfach wunderschön an gefühlt.

Ende

_Klar, eigentlich wohnen Lizzy und Jane fast 30 Meilen auseinander, aber das wollte ich dem kleinen Kerl dann doch nicht antun. Ich hab die Entfernung auf 7 – 9 Meilen runter gekürzt._


End file.
